


What friends are for

by Lizzy_Lizard



Category: Coco (2017), Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cassian hates Jyn at first, Cassian is a cop, Cassian's dad dies, Ernesto and Orson Krenic are both there, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Héctor is still a musician, It's gonna get good, Mexican Traditions, My First Fanfic, Old friends meet up again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy_Lizard/pseuds/Lizzy_Lizard
Summary: The two were best friends when they were little. Cassian wanted to be a police officer, while Héctor had no idea what he would do with his life. But sooner or later everything has to change. Héctor had barely seen his childhood friend since Cassian moved away. Cassian doesn't know where Héctor is or what is going on in his life. The two have been separated so long they hardly remember each other, but that's all about to change.





	What friends are for

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I know this is a weird combo but believe me this is going to be good. There are a few reasons why I really wanted to do a fanfic about Coco and Rogue One besides the fact that I totally love both. First Diego Luna, and Gael Garcia Bernal are best friends, and second they had the same composer. Michael Jacino. Also I don't speak Spanish so if I slaughter anything please tell me, although I probably won't be speaking Spanish that much. Also this fiction is going to be darker than you think. So, without further ado, my fanfic!

Cassian was jumping on the trampoline in Héctor's backyard. It was incredibly hot out, (just like it always was in Lukeville) but their six year old selves didn't mind. At least Cassian didn't. He jumped over and over doing what he called a flip, but was actually just belly flopping onto the trampoline. Héctor sat on the grass, trying his best to strum his starter guitar. Both boys had lived in Mexico when they were toddlers, and while they were technically in America now, they were close enough that all of the Mexican tradition still held up. 

"What do you want to be when you grow up Héctor?" Cassian asked, and he pointed his fingers like a gun at the neighbor's cat making a shooting noise. 

"I don't know." He responded looking at the sky with a face that made him look like he was deep in thought. "What do you want to be?" 

Cassian smiled roguishly. "I'm going to be a daredevil police officer!" 

He then leaped off the trampoline quickly pulling out his "gun" and shooting at nothing in particular. "Héctor play me my theme music!" 

Héctor laughed and started playing an upbeat song he had just started learning. Cassian sprang into action, jumping over rocks and sliding under the trampoline pointing his imaginary gun at imaginary criminals.

"Quick, someone's robbing the bank!" Cassian yelled. Héctor picked up the speed of his strumming as Cassian jumped onto the trampoline and yelled at no one, "you're under arrest for the robbery of ten-killion dollars!" 

In the background Hector gasped, and added one last dramatic strum to the song. The two boys stood for a second before bursting out laughing. In the midst of his giggles Cassian laughed, "That was really good Héctor, you should be a musician!"

Héctor smiled at that, but didn't think about it too much. The two boys continued to play until Héctor's mother yelled from inside the house, "Cassian, I think I see your mother's car pulling in, you had better get ready!" 

With a few complaints, Cassian and Héctor went inside. Cassian watched Héctor's mother open the door to see Mrs. Andor with red eyes and tears rolling down her cheeks. 

"Mama?" Cassian asked quietly. He had a bad feeling about this. His mother never cried, she was strong and kind and beautiful. Why was she crying?

Héctor's mother, Mrs. Rivera looked back at the boys with worry in her eyes and mumbled, "Boys, why don't you go play for a minute okay?" 

Héctor looked at his friend fearfully and they both walked into the backyard. They did nothing for a while, sitting in silence. Occasionally Cassian would look through the window of the house. Mrs. Andor was crying, telling Mrs. Rivera something. He saw the two women hugging for a while. Now he was really worried. What were they saying? How much longer would this take?

After what felt like forever, Mrs. Rivera called them into the house, and pretty soon Cassian and his mother left. As the car pulled away Héctor watched, through the window. Mrs. Andor said something, and tears started to form in Cassian's eyes as well. The next month went slowly. Cassian never came over anymore, and pretty soon Héctor watched as a moving truck left the neighborhood with Cassian and his mother in it. 

It wasn't until three years later, Héctor's mother told him what really happened. Cassian's father was gone, and he was never coming back.


End file.
